


Mother's Day for Miranda

by hochrami



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hochrami/pseuds/hochrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the same setting as Hospital Diaries, but was written as a Mother's Day letter, and we're just after Christmas in Hospital Diaries, so I'm posting it separately. Just a quick one off, something that burrowed into my head on my drive home today. Rated T for mentions of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day for Miranda

Dear Miranda,

As I’m sure you can imagine, I’ve had a great deal of time to think lately.  I’ve been thinking about the war.  I’ve been thinking about the people we lost.  I’ve been thinking about the people we saved.  I’ve been thinking about the future and my role in it.  I’ve also been thinking about you and the great many things for which I have you to thank.

When I died over Alchera, I remember dying afraid.  I died thinking that I had failed in my mission.  I died angry that I’d died in an ambush.  In truth, I’d have done nothing differently.  When the chips were down, one of my friends needed me, and I died so he wouldn’t be left behind.  Arrogant, I suppose, but it never occurred to me that only one of us would make it out alive.

I know it took two years, but it felt like overnight.  I first woke to your voice, in which I heard concern that I couldn’t place.  Before I slipped back into darkness, I saw your face and the concern that was etched in the details of your expression.  You were worried for me.  While I spent much of our first days together thinking you were only worried about the project, as I’ve come to know you, I’ve likewise come to know that you were worried about  _me._

In that brief waking moment, I’ll admit I was still afraid.  The last memory I had was of feeling the oxygen vent out of my hardsuit as I was pulled inexorably toward Alchera, afraid but strangely comforted by the knowledge that I’d at least not feel the landing.  Then suddenly I’m awake and confused, looking into the face of a beautiful woman while completely ignorant of where I was, how I got there, or what had happened to me.  I must have been saved, but how?

When I woke again, I again heard your worried voice yelling at me to wake up, telling me where I could find a weapon, and then guiding me through the first steps of getting myself off Lazarus station.

Since then I’ve come to learn that Liara recovered my corpse from the Shadow Broker at great risk to herself, and I owe her a lot, but I wanted to take a moment to recognize you and the great role you played, because it was you who gave me my life back.  It was you who created my body, implanted my memories, and in this way, you have been something to me that I’ve also come to learn that you can never be to someone else.

And so it is with a thankful, grateful heart, that I wish you a happy, happy Mother’s Day.

Yours,

Shepard

 


End file.
